


Midnight Confessions

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Star Trek (AOS) - Freeform, izmy, multifandomdrabble_2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McCoy realizes he misjudged new Starfleet cadet, James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is for AnonOdorTatum, who requested Kirk/McCoy in Star Trek (AOS)

Dr. Leonard McCoy had pegged James T. Kirk as a player who took nothing seriously except women. McCoy decided all Kirk cared about was bedding every female in the fleet, until the night he came off shift to find the cadet in his bed. Lying beside him, Jim poured his heart out, sharing his need to make his father proud, and his fear that he would never measure up to the man who’d died a hero. The comfort and understanding Jim received that night from the man he’d nicknamed “Bones” forged a bond between them that would last a lifetime.


End file.
